


Only a Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Growing Up, Imagination, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sarah got back, she thought it was real. When she woke up, she knew it was a dream. When she saw the crystal, she knew it was time to go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Dream

As Sarah tucked Lancelot into Toby’s crib, she felt disconcerted- how could she have gotten home so quickly?- but she just wrote it off as the Goblin King being ‘generous’.

After all the goblins she met in the Labyrinth left after their party, she was again stunned by the suddenness with which they all left, and with how quickly the mess was gone.

But again, she wrote it off as magic.

It was only in the morning when she woke up that she realized it had all been a dream. Lancelot was once again in the cubby that he belonged in, the things that she had put away were once in their places again, and even the things that had been misplaced by the goblins last night had been put in their right places.

 

*****

 

She didn't believe it at first, but when she tried to call Hoggle, he didn't come to her mirror. She tried Ludo and Sir Didymus, but they wouldn't come either,

It was when she thought she saw a puff of tawny fur towards the ‘back’ of her mirror and she whipped her head around was when she saw it- the stuffed fox that looked exactly like Sir Didymus.

As she looked all over the rest of her room, she saw reminders of the Underground, the Goblin City, and the Castle Beyond the Goblin City.

Her bookend that was the spitting image of Hoggle, the figurine that looked almost exactly like Jareth, the Firey Gang puppet, the Stair Room poster- everything.

She eventually threw everything out- except two things. The little red book that had started the whole mad dream ( _adventure_ her mind supplied), and the Jareth figurine. She couldn't bring herself to throw out the things that had changed her so much, even if only in her mind- for even if it was a dream, it was strangely clear (almost like a memory).

Her room soon became that of a young adult’s, then that of a college student who lived far away- that is to say, empty.

When she came back for her twenty-first birthday, she was stunned to find everything back to the way it was right after her Labyrinth dream.

Except for one thing-there was a crystal on her vanity table. When she picked it up, it was just a regular crystal, nothing more. But when she turned it a certain way-

  
It was her dreams.


End file.
